


Laughs of the Past

by dragonfly_patronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: This was the first fanfic I have ever written, so it's a very old story. It was posted on FanFiction before so I decided to post it here as well.Harry takes a trip through the pensieve into the Hogwarts days of the Marauders.





	Laughs of the Past

The familiar cool sensation drowned him as he closed his eyes and let the memories carry him elsewhere. When he opened his eyes he was in front of Great Hall among the students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry making their way for breakfast on an early december morning. He took a look at the grounds through the open corridor. The usually lush green grounds were covered with a thin layer of snow shining like tiny diamonds in the mild morning sunlight. He noticed the young boy making his way from the Grand Staircase towards the hall, in the usual uniform wrapping a gold and red Gryffindor scarf around his neck while the breeze mopped his forehead with tufts light brown hair. Professor Lupin or Remus as Harry now called him was about 16 and in his 6th year.

Harry followed him through the doors of the hall as the young Remus made his way to the far end of the Gryffindor table away form the prying eyes of the teachers. Harry turned towards the table as Remus greeted the group he was almost scared to see himself sitting next to Remus it was when he looked into the hazel eyes of James Potter that he realized that he was looking at his father just a bit older than he was now. He constantly kept on messing up his already messed up raven black hair as he gazed lazily at the girl sitting a few places away from them, Lily Evans with her bright ginger hair falling perfectly over her shoulders and the way her bright green eyes twinkled when she laughed had James undivided attention . She caught James staring as she glanced at him from over the pile of books besides her and suddenly blush. Harry was a bit flustered turned his attention to the recently arrived Sirius Black, his godfather looking much different then Harry had remembered him.

The young Sirius was full of life his eyes twinkling with mischief and a broad grin on his face as he smacked a parchment he was holding playfully on James head "Hey Prongs, we have to do some final preparations for our little gift you can admire Evans later." James slightly blushed but it was soon drowned by the excitement on his face at the mention of the prank they had been planning. The four Marauders excitement etched on their faces bent their heads to look into the parchment which Remus carefully laid out on the table. Then taking out his wand and taping it on the parchment softly whispered " I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" and the parchment opened to show the entire castle and grounds of Hogwarts with all the people in the castle as black dots moving about labeled with their names.

"The Marauders map" Harry almost squealed in excitement as he recognized the map that was now lying at the bottom of his trunk safe under the invisibility cloak. Peter Pettigrew a stout and clumsy boy strained his neck to see the map and listen to what Padfoot was saying " So Moony you will sneak into Filch's Office and put 'this' in his pumpkin juice." He proudly removed a vial of a shiny red potion. "Remember this one, Marauders" he said with excitement bubbling in his grey eyes. "Merlin! you kept that all long Padfoot" Moony and Prongs together exclaimed in astonishment while Wormtail smirked looking at the potion remembering how he ended up in the hospital wing when James,Sirius and Remus had brewed the potion and tested it on him.

"And it's your work Wormtail to get Filch to the Grand Staircase so we can go forward with the rest of our prank. Moony you join me behind the statue of Merwyn the Malicious as soon as you are done with your task." Padfoot said. "The potion will take about 5 minutes to take effect so you have to hurry with Filch, Wormtail" Prongs added. "And I will be behind the armor" Prongs announced to no one in particular.  "Its about time we give Filch a welcoming present". Moony looked at the map and saw Filch was moving towards his office from the Hogwarts grounds, he was almost near the Entrance Hall. "Go Moony, we can distract him for about 5 minutes so that gives you about 7 minutes to be done with it. Mischief Managed." Prongs whispered to the Marauders Map as Moony ran with the others at his heels .

As they saw Filch walking towards the doors of the Entrance Hall James cast a spell so that the snow turned into a solid layer of ice and Filch was unable to walk on the slippery sheet of ice. Moony reached Filch's office and with a flick of his wand and a soft incantation filled the goblet on the desk with pumpkin juice. And carefully added few drops of the potion into it. All this trouble they were taking just to remind Filch that he should not mess with the Marauders. The were given a detention by him last week even when it was not their fault. They had just fired a few Disarming spells on Snivellius and his puppets when they were trying to hex a 3rd year Hufflepuff girl for fun. To teach them a bit of a lesson they used a levitation charm on those thick skulled Slytherins. But as the greasy head Snvilleus was Malfoy's lap dog so Filch never punished him. This was just little thank you from the Marauders to Filch for making them have a good time cleaning the lavatory after classes that day and without magic.

By the time Moony reached where Padfoot had positioned himself behind the statue of Merwyn the Malicious Filch had safely reached the Entrance Hall and was making his way with quick steps to his office Wormtail following him so he could get him to the hall as soon as he drained out the goblet of pumpkin juice. They emptied the flobberworm mucus and Troll bogeys they had got from Zonko's in buckets and levitated them high up in the air. Moony cast a spell to make them invisible to the passing students. Soon as they saw Filch approaching with Wormtail behind him James threw a few small crackers in the hallway to clear the students. As if this was a common indication of a Marauders prank the students cleared the area and stood in a semi circle to watch what would happen with curiosity. As Filch came there standing right below the buckets and yelling at the students asking who had caused such havoc early in the morning, many dungbombs flew in his direction one landing strait on his head and before he had time even to blink a slimy substance dropped on him which was even more stinky.

The slime that covered him made his legs wobble and he had difficulty standing to add to his problems he suddenly started sprouting short limbs all over his upper body. All this happened in a few seconds; confused Filch let out a groan as he slipped and fell. All the students roared with laughter. To add to the fun James fired a hex at Filch's that made giant hat like mushrooms grow on his slime covered head and countless small once covered the rest of his body . At the sight of the baffled caretaker with many short legs and hands and a thousand mushrooms growing on them combined with slime Padfoot and Moony unable to contain themselves rolled on the floor with laughter and that broke the levitation charm and the buckets hovering above bounced of Filch's mushroom covered head destroying his another almost failed attempt to get up from the puddle of sticky slime about him. The laughter of the students grew louder as more and more students gathered to see the caretaker in his struggle.

Seeing what was going around him even Harry was drowned in laughter almost forgetting where he actually was...he felt a warm hand on his back which took him whirling out of Sirius's Pensive back to 12 Grimmauld Place the recent headquarters of the Order where he was staying with the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. Remus was standing behind him apparently he had been the one to pull Harry out of the memory his face had the same cheerful smile saying "Had fun, Harry."Harry had never seen on his face before except when he Padfoot and Harry talked about James and in the memories he had seen in the pensive. Before him Sirius sat lazily on a chair, with a mischievous grin on his face and winked at him. Harry looked around a moment as if registering this moment to his memory, he wanted to treasure it as such moments where hard to come by in the wake of the upcoming war. And this was one of those special moments that he had spent with the only family he had left in this world.


End file.
